1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to a system for modeling complex projects or processes and, more particularly, to a system which takes information related to a project or process which can be generated in a textual format or a two dimensional flow model and converts this information into a multidimensional flow model which in a preferred environment is generated on a computer screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Both the private sector and the public sector have had to develop techniques to examine and manage various processes, projects, etc. In some situations billions of dollars may be allocated to a project which may have numerous private and public entities interacting. However, both big projects and small projects require managing and examining to understand and control cost, reporting, coordination of events, rescheduling, strategic planning, etc. Previously available techniques and technologies have attempted to address these issues by placing information in a 2-dimensional flow model or a flow diagram. These techniques are limited by the 2-dimensional environment in which they are model. This limitation inhibits an overall comprehension of a project or process by the viewer of the model and the limitations become more apparent as the complexity of the project or process increases.
Other currently available technologies including the Performance Evaluation and Review Technique [PERT], and Critical Path Method [CPM] and CPM's two techniques, Arrow Network Diagraming Method [ADM] and Precedence Network Diagraming Method [PDM] are 2-dimensional modeling systems which give priority to the start and or completion of events with work task lines that go from left to right (see FIGS. 1-14). Each of these 2-dimensional techniques allow each event, work task, or activity to be loaded with resource information such as dollars, manpower, equipment and materials. However, the output for the events, work tasks and activities are shown in either tabular formats or time line formats that read left to right.